


Beggars can't be choosers | Ăn mày đừng đòi xôi gấc

by Stony1111



Series: Stony One-shots [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Cả thế giới thoạt nhìn Tony Stark và thấy một người đàn ông cho rằng chẳng có ai xứng đáng với gã.Thế giới lần nữa nhìn Tony Stark lại không nhận ra rằng người đàn ông đó thực ra đã luôn nghĩ rằng mình chẳng xứng đáng với bất cứ ai.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony One-shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129
Kudos: 3





	Beggars can't be choosers | Ăn mày đừng đòi xôi gấc

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beggars can't be choosers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373158) by [wanderseeing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderseeing/pseuds/wanderseeing). 



> Bản dịch đã có sự đồng ý của tác giả, chỉ đăng trên ao3 và wattpad. Vui lòng không re-up.

Cả thế giới thoạt nhìn Tony Stark và thấy một người đàn ông cho rằng chẳng có ai xứng đáng với gã.

Thế giới lần nữa nhìn Tony Stark lại không nhận ra rằng người đàn ông đó thực ra đã luôn nghĩ rằng mình chẳng xứng đáng với bất cứ ai cả.

Và khi Tony Stark thấy bản thân gập đôi người cười ngặt nghẽo bên cạnh người đàn ông tượng trưng cho niềm hy vọng của nước Mỹ, gã đã mất một giây để hít thở và cảm nhận bàn tay ấm áp vững chắc trên vai, thầm nghĩ: 

'Mình yêu cậu ấy.' 

Thế nhưng, là Tony Stark, gã đã lấy phần tình yêu đó, lấy hết những cảm giác đó đem chúng giấu kín dưới những nụ cười giả tạo và những lời mỉa mai, chôn vùi chúng thật sâu cùng với những thứ cảm xúc còn lại mà rồi cuối cùng cũng sẽ chỉ làm tổn thương người khác.

Khi nhận ra mình đang yêu Steve Rogers, Tony Stark đã bình ổn đôi vai run rẩy của mình và tự nhủ với bản thân một lần nữa rằng 'Mi đã có đủ rồi, Stark. Đừng tham lam.' và gạt bỏ đi tình yêu đó. Gã đã học được một bài học từ Pepper, và gã sẽ không làm điều tương tự với Steve.

Bởi vì gã là một kẻ tội đồ, và gã xứng đáng với tất cả mọi thứ, trừ hạnh phúc. Chuộc tội là cả một quá trình dài, và Tony đã quá quen với việc bù đắp lỗi lầm của mình đến nỗi gã đã chẳng còn biết lúc nào thì nên dừng lại nữa.

Có khi gã không xứng đáng để được dừng lại thì sao?

Vô luận thế nào, Tony đã có quá nhiều rồi, và gã sẽ không cho phép mình có được Steve. Steve tốt bụng, tử tế, đẹp đẽ, có đôi mắt xanh sáng ngời như vầng thái dương và nụ cười có thể làm tan chảy trái tim của bất cứ ai.

Dù sao, nó cũng đã khiến trái tim không tồn tại của Tony tan chảy ra rồi.

Rồi cuối cùng khi gã đã ngừng cười, và ngước lên nhìn người đàn ông có thể, tốt hơn hết là nên, không bao giờ yêu gã, Tony cảm thấy lỗ hổng bên trong mình lại toác ra rộng hơn nữa, và một phần lớn khác trong gã khô héo rồi vỡ vụn, tan biến vào khoảng trống ấy.

Mặc dù vậy, điều đó cũng chẳng sao. Chừng nào gã vẫn còn được nhìn thấy đôi mắt đó, nụ cười kia, gã liền sẽ không để ý.

Suy cho cùng, ăn mày thì đâu có quyền được đòi xôi gấc chứ.


End file.
